(I)tu Aku
by outout
Summary: Tahukah kau siapa yang paling mencintaimu? Percayalah, itu aku. [KookV]-[BTS Fic]


**Itu Aku**

by **miaridara/outout**

 **.**

 **[** Jeon Jungkook **x** Kim Taehyung **]**

 **BTS**

 **방탄소년단**

 **.**

 **[** Fiction **:** Rate (T) **:** Fic  Short ( _1000+_ ) **:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort **:** AU **]**

 **.**

 **[!]gumoh feels, etc**

 **you have been warned**

 **[** Anda ragu-ragu **?** Kembali sekarang juga **!]**

 **.**

 **I only own the plot**

 **.**

 **[** "Tahukah kau siapa yang paling mencintaimu? Percayalah, itu aku." **]**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook selalu melihatnya dari sini. Dari jarak paling jauh yang tercipta setiap mereka bertemu. Selalu berdiri paling belakang, selalu berdiri paling tak terpandang. Entah sejak kapan Jungkook mengagumi sosok itu, sosok manis dengan senyumnya yang berbentuk persegi. Tingkah lakunya yang menggemaskan disetiap harinya membuat Jungkook tak henti-hentinya memohon pada Tuhan, agar suatu hari ia bisa sekedar bertegur sapa dengan pujaan hatinya itu. Kalau bisa, Jungkook juga ingin sosok itu membalas perasannya, lalu dengan sukahati mau menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidup seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Tapi, Jungkook juga sadar diri. Bahwa sejelas apapun perasaannya untuk sosok itu, tak akan ada balasan.

Karena Kim Taehyung sudah terlebih dulu membencinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Jika senyum Yoongi adalah senyum paling manis yang pernah dikatakan Jimin, maka tawa Taehyung adalah tawa paling indah yang pernah dikatakan Jungkook. Kedua orang yang sama-sama bergabung dalam klub vokal itu tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai diam-diam, tahu bagaimana perihnya mencintai tanpa pernah terbalas. Mereka berdua tahu bagaimana sakitnya mencintai orang yang jaraknya sangat dekat namun terasa begitu jauh.

Jungkook pikir Jimin gila karena sudah mencintai manusia paling sadis seperti Yoongi. Dan Jimin pikir Jungkook sudah sangat gila karena mencintai manusia paling aneh seperti Taehyung.

"Tch, kerjaanmu tidak pernah berubah. Pulang telat hanya karena tidak ingin mendahului manusia alien itu. Memangnya kau tidak punya kerjaan lain apa di rumah?" sungut Jimin ketika melihat Jungkook masih duduk di salah satu bangku tampan depan kampus mereka. Pemuda yang sebenarnya lebih muda darinya itu tengah memandangi langit yang Jimin akui sangat cerah.

"Tidak ada" jawab Jungkook datar

"Ya! Kalau kau hanya diam seperti ini, sudah pasti tidak akan ada kemajuan" sahut Jimin sembari mendudukan pantat indahnya pada bangku di sebelah Jungkook

"Kau juga tidak ada kemajuan" kata Jungkook dengan tenangnya

Jimin mendesah, "Setidaknya kami masih saling berkomunikasi. Coba lihat dirimu, diam saja seperti patung yang berharap dilirik orang. Kalau kau memang mencintai si makh−"

"Namanya Kim Taehyung"

"Terserah siapa namanya, yang pasti dia itu aneh. Kau harus bertindak _bro_ , seperti mengajaknya bicara mungkin? Atau memberinya kejutan-kejutan kecil?"

Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati Jimin dengan alisnya yang terangkat.

"Dia membenciku, Jim" gumam Jungkook lirih, dan Jimin tahu sesakit apa rasanya

Dengan hati-hati Jimin merangkul bahu lebar Jungkook, kemudian menunjuk gerbang kampus mereka yang menjulang tinggi. Jungkook mengikuti arah tunjukan jari Jimin, namun ia tidak mengerti maksudnya apa.

"Yang kau lihat ini adalah masa depan, Kook. Di belakangmu itu masa lalu. Bangku yang kau duduki dan tanah yang kau pijaki oleh kakimu ini adalah masa sekarang, dimana kau berdiam ragu karena bingung ingin memilih yang mana."

Jungkoom terdiam. Dan Jimin tahu ia harus melanjutkannya."−Taehyung membencimu, hanya karena kau pernah menjadi salah satu orang yang menyakitinya di masa SMA, kau pernah ikut mem _bully_ nya, tapi kau pun pada akhirnya tersadar dan tidak lagi melakukan itu. Kau sudah berulang kali mengucap maaf pada Taehyung, dan Taehyung terlanjur membencimu. Itu masa lalu Jeon. Di masa sekarang, kau tidak tahu apakah Taehyung itu masih menyimpan rasa benci padamu, karena kau tidak pernah mau bertanya. Apakah perasaannya sudah berubah? Apakah dia sudah tidak membencimu lagi?"

Jungkook menunduk karena tidak tahan menahan air mata yang sudah berkumpul menjadi satu di pelupuk matanya. Rasanya sesak ketika mengingat kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dilakukannya pada Taehyung saat mereka masih SMA. Mengingat Taehyung yang tidak memaafkannya dan berkata membencinya membuat Jungkook bergelung dalam bayang-bayang masa lalu. Ia memang tidak tahu apakah Taehyung masih membencinya atau tidak. Karena dirinya terlalu takut untuk menanyakan itu. Terlalu takut untuk menerima kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

"Sekarang pergilah ke masa depan, Kook. Raih kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Lepaskan bayang-bayang masa lalu yang sudah menjeratmu terlalu lama. Semua pasti sudah berubah"

Tanpa di perintah untuk kedua kalinya, Jungkook bangkit dan berlari menuju gerbang kampus. Mencoba meraih masa depan yang selalu Jungkook harapkan terdapat secercah kebahagiaan disana.

Jimin tersenyum melihat punggung Jungkook yang sudah semakin menjauh, pemuda itu memilih untuk bangkit juga setelah merapihkan rambut _orange_ nya sebentar."Percayalah Jungkook, kebahagiaanmu itu ada di depan matamu. Hanya saja kau terlalu takut untuk meraihnya"

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tahukah kau siapa yang paling sering memperhatikanmu?_

 _Itu aku_

 _(JK)_

"Kau dapat surat, Tae?" pertanyaan dari Seokjin mengagetkan Taehyung yang tengah berdiri di depan lokernya dengan tangan kanan yang memegang secarik kertas berwarna biru

"Huum, aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimnya. Yang tertulis hanya JK" jawab Taehyung dengan bingung

"Mungkin penggemar rahasiamu?" Namjoon yang berdiri di sebelah Seokjin mencoba menebak

Taehyung mengangkat bahu,"Mungkin saja"

"Ah! Aku lupa harus ke ruang redaksi, aku pergi duluan ya, Tae!" seru Seokjin disela-sela langkah cepatnya menuju ruang redaksi yang terdapat di paling ujung kampus mereka

"Kurasa aku juga harus pergi, Aku duluan" ucap Namjoon, Taehyung mengangguk sebagai jawaban

Laki-laki itu kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya pada loker, mengambil beberapa buku dan terdiam ketika mendapati satu kertas lagi berwarna senada dengan yang tadi sudah ia baca.

"Surat lagi?" gumamnya bingung

 _Tahukah kau siapa yang paling sering mengagumimu?_

 _Tahukah kau siapa yang paling peduli padamu?_

 _Tahukah kau rumah yang pada akhirnya akan kau tuju?_

 _Itu aku._

 _(JK)_

Taehyung tidak mengerti kenapa rasanya sangat tiba-tiba. Termasuk ia yang sekarang tiba-tiba tahu siapa pengirim surat ini. JK untuk Jungkook.

Dengan cepat Taehyung melipat kedua surat itu dan memasukkanya pada saku celana. Kemudian dengan langkah yang sedikit dipercepat, Taehyung bergegas mencari dimana keberadaan seorang Jeon Jungkook. Ia butuh penjelasan.

Karena setelah membaca surat itu, Taehyung tahu ada yang salah dengan jantungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menyeka keringat yang bercucuran, ia cukup lelah bertanding basket dengan Jimin dan Hoseok. Si kepala _orange_ itu sudah terduduk lemas dengan umpatan-umpatan kasar, sedangkan Hoseok masih setia mendribble bola basket itu dan memasukannya ke dalam ring.

Mendadak pintu ruang basket itu terbuka, dan menampakan Taehyung yang berjalan dengan cepat menuju Jungkook.

"Kau yang mengirimnya 'kan?"

Jungkook terperangah. Jimin dan Hoseok hanya bisa saling pandang.

Kedua manusia yang sempat terjebak masa lalu itu akan mulai berlari menuju masa depan. Jimin yakin, Taehyung punya rasa yang sama pada Jungkook. Karena kalau Taehyung mendatanginya, itu artinya Taehyung sepenuhya ingat siapa orang dengan inisial JK. Siapa orang yang pernah jadi cinta pertamanya.

Darimana Jimin tahu itu? Tentu saja dari si manis Yoongi, calon yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kekasihnya.

Tunggu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

"Mengapa kau bisa berpikir itu aku?" Taehyung diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena ia pun tidak mengerti kenapa Jungkook adalah nama pertama yang terlintas di otaknya

"Terlintas begitu saja"

Jungkook menengadah, menatap langit yang sekarang terlihat mendung. Awan-awan hitam mulai bergumul, menciptakan rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai menerpa wajahnya. "Kalau memang itu aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Jungkook sembari menolehkan kepalanya pada Taehyung yang ternyata sedang memandangnya

"Aku... tidak tahu"

Jungkook diam, dan Taehyung tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Aku harus pergi" ucap Jungkook setelah sebelumnya menyelipkan secarik kertas pada tangan putih milik Taehyung

Taehyung memandang punggung Jungkook dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Dengan terburu-buru ia membuka kertas yang terlipat rapih membentuk hati yang baru saja diberikan Jungkook. Di kalimat pertama yang tertulis di kertas itu, Taehyung terhenyak.

 _Tahukah kau siapa yang paling mencintaimu?_

 _Percayalah, itu aku._

 _(Jeon Jungkook)_

 **The End**

Baru dua cerita yang gue publish, project yang gue bikin adalah LimaFicKookV. Jadi ada tiga cerita lagi yang harus gue tulis. Ceritanya ga berhubungan, beda-beda. Karena lima itu cuma ada empat huruf, maka gue butuh saran huruf apa yang cocok buat cerita terakhir dari LimaFicKookV yang gue buat. Dan ceritanya ini terinspirasi dari lagunya So7 yang judulnya Itu Aku.

Btw, thanks udah baca. Dan gue butuh review kalian. Byee~~


End file.
